Mushroom Pictures "Destroying Sydney of Doom"
WARNING: NOT SUITABLE FOR PEOPLE PRONE TO EPILEPSY We see a skyline of a city (Sydney, Australia). There are grey clouds in the background, and a river beneath. An airplane flies to the left of the city. Suddenly, a bright flash occurs and covers the whole screen. When the flash dims out, we see a mushroom cloud explosion destroy all of the city. Once the city is destroyed, the letter M zooms in quickly, and other letters zoom in quickly and forms the text "MUSHROOMPICTURES". The scene cuts to a rapid montage of images (most of them are psychedelic): A rainbow-colored spiral An orange, blue and pink fractal arc A fractal spiral with the shades of blue A weird looking black and red shape A radially-blurred image of the yellow dandelion Rainbow fractal circles over the blue background A red and yellow background The same fractal spiral with the shades of blue A different orange, blue and pink fractal arc An orange, green, and blue triangle background A rotating starry background with a big star in the middle A radially-blurred image of the rose And a radially-blurred footage of a blinking eye The eye then zooms into the screen quickly, leaving the text "MUSHROOMPICTURES" on a black background. Cheesy Factor: Even for it's time, this logo goes far off the charts! The flash, explosion, and the destruction of the city are cheap CGI. The letters zooming in are choppy, and all the transitions are very abrupt and unprofessional. Also, everything shown after the explosion was very unnecessary and can cause seizures, and they stole the music from a different logo. This is definitely one of the most ridiculous logos ever, but it may have been intentional. Did Michael Bay direct this? Scare Factor Medium to nightmare. All of the crazy action going on can definitely scare more than a few people, although the cheesiness of the logo can tone down the scare factor for some. Watch if you dare! Category:Scary Logos Category:Scary Logos Wiki Category:Nightmare Ranked Logos Category:Cheesy Logos Category:Logos with Not Enough categories!!!!! Category:Choppy Logos Category:Off the charts! Category:Cheap Logos Category:M Category:U Category:S Category:H Category:R Category:O Category:P Category:I Category:C Category:T Category:E Category:Logos that scare Woody (BFDI) Category:Logos that scare noob Category:Logos that scare Captain Crandall Category:Logos that scare Eevee Category:Logos that Larry the Cucumber cause getting seizure Category:Logos that Bob the Tomato cause getting seizure Category:Logos that Eevee cause getting seizure Category:Australia Category:Clarence Jeff and Sumo saw this on a vhs at Rental World Category:Smokin Oken's fear Category:Logos that act like Meghann Cooke from Supernanny Category:Logos that act like Baldi from Baldi's Basics in Education & Learning Category:Logos that act like Freddy Fazbear from Five Nights at Freddy's Category:Logos that act like Nikolas Cruz Category:Logos that act like Adam Lanza Category:Logos that act like 6IX9INE Category:Logos that act like SupernannyYes25 from the Supernanny Wiki Category:Logos that scare Eevee and make them cry Category:Logos that act like Playboi Carti Category:Logos that act like Kanna Kamui from Miss Kobayshi's Dragon Maid Category:Logos that act like Screen Gems Category:Logos that act like Soviet Union Category:Logos that act like Kim Jong-un Category:Flashy Flashy Category:Logos that scare Ed Edd N Eddy Category:Logos that Scare Australians